


Moments

by Branwen_Blaidd



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love, Microfic, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branwen_Blaidd/pseuds/Branwen_Blaidd
Summary: A series of moments between the triad.
Relationships: Wolfgang Bogdanow/Kala Dandekar/Rajan Rasal
Comments: 27
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how quickly I will write more of these since I'm trying to finish my novel but I will be doing more!

In his post-coital haze, Wolfgang’s focus shrinks to the touches trailing across his skin and the warmth of their bodies against him.

One hand is slender and soft, settling on his chest so she can feel his heartbeat. He can feel her contentment as she experiences their closeness. He drops a kiss into her soft dark curls and she sighs softly against him, sinking into him like she never wants to be anywhere else. 

The other hand is broader and stronger but still soft. It is a hand which belongs to a gentle man, one who would never raise a hand to anyone, one who Wolfgang feels safe with. 

That hand moves across his skin, drawing patterns on his thighs, his arms, his chest. It plays idly with a nipple, making Wolfgang moan softly in pleasurable contentment. 

Finally it settles, fingers tracing the thin scar low on his belly and his sigh tickles Wolfgang’s ear. 

‘Love you,’ he murmurs and it is to them both. Rajan is always the one who says things. He is freer with his feelings than anyone Wolfgang has ever met. 

He kisses Wolfgang’s shoulder and moves his hand to hers. Wolfgang can feel how his hand feels in hers.

Wolfgang slips his arms around their waists and holds them close to him, wanting them as close as can be. There is no moment more perfect than this. 


	2. Chapter 2

Twinkling lights and the scent of their feast fill the apartment. As Wolfgang looks at Kala, he can feel the joy Diwali brings her and a smile spreads across his face. He loves to feel that joy in her.

He glances at Rajan and finds him smiling too, his eyes alight with the joy of making them happy. It seems that Rajan’s every moment is spent trying to make them happy. That is still so foreign to Wolfgang.

The balcony curtains are open, giving them a view of the clear night sky outside. Soon, the fireworks will start. Back in Paris, they sometimes have their own on the rooftop but here in Mumbai, the whole skyline will soon be alight with fireworks. 

He reaches out for Rajan’s hand, lacing their fingers together and tugging him close. Rajan’s smile gets impossibly wider. Wolfgang knows he loves it when he gives him affection.

Kala comes to his side, slipping her arm around his waist and snuggling in close. He puts his other arm around her shoulders, holding her against his side so he can feel her warmth.

Rajan’s arm goes around his waist and Wolfgang leans against him. He can feel his lovers’ warmth surrounding him, the softness of them. He can feel Rajan’s gentle touch on Kala too and the way they both make her heart beat faster.

They both know that, when the fireworks start, Will, Capheus and Sun will all join them, just to see. Nomi, Riley and Lito might come too, just to experience the happiness of their cluster.

But for the moment, it is just the three of them, about to celebrate the fact that they’re together, that they’re a family.


	3. Chapter 3

Wolfgang’s light, sun-kissed skin is soft and warm beneath Rajan’s lips. He kisses his shoulder, then moves across to that dip between his shoulders. Wolfgang undulates under the attention, pushing eagerly back into him.

Rajan loves this about Wolfgang, how open and free he is with his responses. He doesn’t say things easily but he shows things. Rajan has learned to read his body, read the expressions on his face. It is the only way to understand Wolfgang.

Sometimes he feels jealous of the connection his two lovers have with each other. Not because he’s possessive over his wife or thinks Wolfgang is going to steal her away. He knows how much they both love him. But he wishes he could understand them as easily as they understand each other.

He trails his fingers down Wolfgang’s arm, across his chest and holds him close, their bodies tight against each other.

Wolfgang sighs contentedly but Rajan catches his smile as he deliberately pushes those firm round cheeks back into him.

Rajan smiles too, dropping another kiss on his shoulder. ‘You feel so good,’ he murmurs, allowing his hand to wander across that firm chest.

Wolfgang lets out one of those soft, needy moans in response and Rajan feels his belly clench in pleasure. Making Wolfgang feel good is one of the best things in the world.

Sometimes he wonders how he ended up in this life. He’d never imagined he’d be spending time in bed with a man, touching and caressing him, loving him. But then, before Wolfgang, he had never thought a man beautiful before.

‘You’re so beautiful,’ he whispers. Wolfgang shivers in pleasure as Rajan’s hot breath tickles his neck.

Wolfgang turns his head towards him, his cheek ending up against Rajan’s mouth. Rajan kisses him, loving the feel of his scratchy stubble beneath his lips.

‘I want to make you happy every moment,’ he confesses.

Wolfgang shifts slightly, onto his back. He looks up at Rajan, that bright blue gaze focusing on him. ‘You do.’

Rajan looks back at him for a moment, then drops his gaze. ‘I know I don’t understand you as well as Kala does.’

Wolfgang kisses him, soft and sweet. ‘Of course you do. You’re always studying me.’

That’s such a Wolfgang thing to say that Rajan cannot help but smile. He looks back into Wolfgang’s gaze. ‘You mean that?’

Wolfgang reaches up and touches his cheek, fingertips trailing through his light beard, then brushing over his lips. ‘I can say things to you I can’t say to anyone.’ He frowns. ‘I’m never afraid to tell you even the worst of things.’

Rajan wants to gather Wolfgang up in his arms and keep him safe from everything. But Wolfgang doesn’t need protection. He just needs love, and that is something Rajan can give him. It hadn’t even taken him long to fall for him. This beautiful man.

Wolfgang ghosts his thumb across Rajan’s lips again. ‘So, since you know me so well, you’ll know what I want now.’

Rajan grins. He doesn’t hesitate. He pushes forward and claims Wolfgang in a passionate kiss, pressing him beneath him and feeling the warmth of his body as it responds to him.


	4. Chapter 4

The DVD player hums into life as Wolfgang pops the disc out of the box and bends to slot it in. behind him, Kala is fussing with the cushions and the throw on the sofa, trying to get everything just right. In the kitchen, Rajan whistles as he loads hot popcorn, chocolates and drinks onto a tray.

Kala turns the lights off prematurely and Rajan calls out ‘hey’ as he stops in the doorway, balancing his heavy tray precariously.

‘Oops,’ says Kala and switches the light back on.

Rajan just laughs as he successfully carries the tray over to the coffee table and safely sets it down.

Wolfgang tugs the curtains closed, blocking out the streetlights outside. Kala turns the lights off again as the glow of the DVD menu screen lights up the room.

She sits first, in the middle of the sofa, and folds her legs up in front of her. She places a cushion behind her head, even though she knows it’ll slip out as soon as Rajan and Wolfgang settle on either side of her and she rests her head on one of their chests instead.

Rajan drags the coffee table closer, so they don’t have to reach for their snacks and Kala catches up the tub of popcorn immediately and delicately places a piece in her mouth. Wolfgang smiles, knowing that it won’t be so delicate later on, when she gets into the movie. By then, it’ll be much more mindless.

Rajan sits, his arm going around his wife and his feet going up on the footstool. Wolfgang looks at them for a moment, finding himself smiling as a happy warmth comes over him. Life _is_ simple. But it’s not five things. It’s just one. Being with them. That’s it. That’s what his life is about.

Kala looks up at him, smiling softly. ‘Are you going to sit down?’

He grins and sits down on the sofa beside her. He snuggles in close, putting his arm around her waist. Then, just because he wants to, he rests his head on her shoulder and her arm goes around him, holding him close. Rajan’s hand lands in his hair and, as the movie starts, he starts to play with it, combing idly through the strands.

Wolfgang sinks his hand into the popcorn, brushing Kala’s hand as he gets a handful of popcorn and brings it to his mouth. Life cannot get any better.


	5. Chapter 5

The water holds his body like a firm but gentle embrace. Length after length, Wolfgang swims, leaving all his bad thoughts far behind him. The water is cold but the exertion of the exercise warms his body and the pulse of his muscles makes him feel strong and in control. When the world becomes something he doesn’t want to think about, he comes here to their rooftop terrace and just swims.

He feels Kala before he sees her. She is with him in the water before she even comes up the stairs. He turns and feels her reaching for him from the poolside. He stops, mid-length, and looks back. He grins as he spots her, standing on the tile, the water sweeping over her bare feet. He can feel the way it feels against her skin.

She is naked and biting her lip shyly. He grins wider, turning and swimming back towards her.

‘Hallo, Schönheit,’ he says and her soft lips turn up in a smile.

She assumes a diving position and he scoots sideways, out of the way. His gaze fixes on her as she readies her body, then dives into the water in a graceful arc. She comes up laughing, her wet hair sticking across her face. There is such delight in her that he cannot stop himself from going to her, meeting her lips in a kiss in their minds before his body can reach her. She responds, her hands sliding over his shoulders and pulling him close.

They kiss, slowly, and somehow body and mind merge and they are really in each other’s arms, their tongues sliding past lips and tasting each other.

She wraps her legs around his waist, pulling him to her. Her hands spread across his shoulders, catching water droplets with her fingers. He can feel the way his skin feels beneath her touch, just as he can feel the warmth of her body against him.

He remembers their first time and smiles against her. She pulls back, grinning. She knows what he is thinking about.

‘Do you remember the next morning?’ she asks. ‘When Rajan kissed you instead of me.’

Wolfgang grins back at her. ‘I do. Did we ever tell him that was our first kiss?’

She laughs. ‘I don’t think we mentioned it.’ She sighs in mock weariness, but her smile gives her away. ‘I should have known then that you liked him. That smile on your face.’

He laughs. ‘I was enjoying the look on _your_ face.’ He sighs contentedly. ‘It was nice though. His gentleness and attentiveness. I enjoyed it even then.’

She smiles back at him. ‘He’s making breakfast for us right now. Pancakes.’

‘Is he now?’ He trails his fingers down her spine until he reaches her pert bottom, stroking her skin through the water. ‘Have we got time to build up an appetite first?’

She beams, putting her arms around his neck and kissing him before she answers. ‘Well, if he comes looking for us and catches us at it, he’ll just have to join in, won’t he?’

He grins at her. ‘I like the way you think,’ he says, before reaching in between them and trailing his hand down her body until he reaches his favourite place. She closes her eyes in anticipation of the pleasure he is going to bring her.


	6. Chapter 6

Out of the three of them, Wolfgang is the night owl. Even if they’ve made love before going to sleep, sometimes he will get up and wander off somewhere in the flat. Kala feels that sometimes it’s because he’s had a nightmare but other times, he’s just not sleepy.

If she wakes and find him not there, she can’t help but go to find him. She doesn’t always get up herself, especially if it’s chilly. It’s always cosy snuggled up against Rajan under the blankets and she enjoys his protective arm around her as they sleep.

But she does not find it easy to stay away from Wolfgang. She is drawn to him, and she always has been, since the moment their gazes first met.

Tonight, she feels the chill on his arms the moment she wakes up and finds him not there. In a second, she is at his side. He’s on the balcony off the living room, fiddling with his cigarette packet but he has not yet drawn one out. He’s trying to quit, because he knows she doesn’t like it. But she never says anything. Whether he smokes or not is up to him.

He smiles when he feels her beside him and slips the packet back into his pocket. He’s got dressed, in his black joggers, a black t-shirt and his black denim jacket. She supposes it’s easy to match clothes when they’re all black, not that he really cares about that. It must be cold, because he normally doesn’t bother with a jacket, but she can’t feel it much herself. Her body is still firmly underneath the covers, with Rajan’s body keeping her warm and she refuses to let herself feel the cold that Wolfgang must be feeling. Not that he cares about that either.

Wolfgang doesn’t care about a lot of things. But the things he does care about, he cares more fiercely than anyone she’s ever known. He cares about her. He cares about Rajan. He cares about Felix and their cluster, and those their cluster cares about, but that’s it. He doesn’t care about anything else. But he would kill for those he cares about. And has.

‘Did I wake you?’ he asks, with a slight smile.

She shakes her head, then laughs softly. ‘I suppose you did but I don’t mind. But I’m definitely not feeling this cold.’

He laughs. ‘It’s not that cold. But good idea.’ He puts his arm around her and she leans into his warmth. Or is it Rajan’s warmth? Even now, after all this time of being a sensate, it’s still confusing if one thinks too hard about it. She’s long ago given up trying to work through the logistics. They all have. It never helps and it always gives them a headache.

‘Did you have a nightmare?’ she asks, though she can’t feel anything _too_ bad about his mood. Just a little jumpiness in his belly.

‘I’m fine,’ he says. His pat answer.

She frowns at him and he grins, surrendering to her probing. He rolls his eyes slightly.

‘All right, I had a bit of a nightmare.’

‘What does a bit of a nightmare mean?’

‘It means I woke up soon enough. Don’t worry. I’m good.’

She sees some of Sun in his resolve for strength and she feels both irritated and fond. Those two always stick together on things like this. There’s a part of Riley in that too, though she’s not as stubborn. Nobody is as stubborn as Wolfgang, except maybe Kala herself.

A part of her wants to keep at him, make him talk to her, but another part, maybe Will is helping there, is telling her that it won’t help. If there’s one thing Wolfgang is more stubborn than her about, it’s his refusal to let them see or hear about things he thinks will hurt them.

She understands that. Why would a man who would kill to protect them want to inflict his own pain on them?

Unburdening himself isn’t really what he needs. He’s done plenty of that when he’s had to. No, she knows what he needs.

She slips her arm around his waist, snuggling into him and resting her head against his shoulder. ‘I love you,’ she whispers. She knows how he loves to hear that.

She feels the joy blossoming inside him at her words, joy he does not always find it easy to show. But he’s showing it now. A smile spreads across his face, wider than seems possible and his eyes are bright.

He kisses her, softly and sweetly on her mouth. ‘I love you too,’ he whispers against her lips.

She finds his hand and squeezes it firmly. ‘Come back to bed.’

He hesitates and she can feel him about to say ‘in a minute’ but he relents before he even gets the words out and she feels herself moving with him as he comes inside, shuts the balcony door behind him and starts stripping off his clothes on his way back to the bedroom. He’s going back where he belongs, back with her and Rajan in their big, soft and, most importantly, warm bed.


	7. Chapter 7

The music throbs through Wolfgang’s body, pulses through his veins and fills him with joy. Music has always been the one thing to reliably bring him joy. No matter what else is going on in his life, music never fails to make him feel happy.

Whether he listens in a club, walking down the street or on his own at home, music always has that power.

The song blasts through the apartment at top volume. No one else is there, though h can feel his cluster is close, experiencing this with him. Like him, they remember the first time they listened to this song all together.

_I feel you_

_Your sun it shines_

_I feel you_

_Within my mind_

_You take me there_

_You take me where_

_The kingdom comes_

_You take me there_

_And lead me through_

_Babylon_

_This is the morning of our love_

_It’s just the dawning of our love_

That moment, when all of them had been together, experiencing everything together, is a moment he wants to hold onto for the rest of his life. That happiness of being with his cluster. He smiles as he remembers Rajan that day, still a little bewildered but going with it, singing and experiencing it all with them. Wolfgang would be lying if he said he’d known back then how it would end up because he hadn’t had any idea. But, in his mind, that had been the first moment where it had become a possibility, that moment where Rajan had slid so easily into their group and experienced the magic of the moment with them.

He feels Kala a moment before she comes into the flat. He reaches for her hand and tugs her in, even as she’s opening the door. He twirls her around, watching her face as she laughs, then pulls her to him and kisses her.

Rajan, ever careful, locks the front door before he comes to join them, sliding into his place behind Wolfgang and putting his arms around both of them as the three of them dance together.

‘I love this song,’ says Wolfgang.

Kala rests her head against his chest and Rajan drops a kiss into his hair. ‘I do too,’ they both say together, then laugh. They twirl around together and Wolfgang could live in this moment forever.


	8. Chapter 8

Wolfgang is woken by the softness of Kala’s lips against him. Keeping his eyes closed, he reaches for her and huffs when she finds her fully dressed.

‘I’m going to Temple,’ she says, her voice a soft and melodious whisper. Then she kisses him again. ‘Be good.’

He opens his eyes and smiles sleepily at her. She looks beautiful in her daisy yellow dress, her curls framing her face. Her eyes are bright and he can feel the happy glow inside her. Both her excitement to be going to Temple and her love for the two men she is leaving behind. He loves feeling how happy she is.

‘I’m always good,’ he says, giving her a cheeky grin.

She laughs and strokes his cheek before she pulls away and slips out of the room.

Wolfgang stretches, then turns onto his side and snuggles into Rajan. He’s sleeping on his side, facing away from him. They’re both naked after last night’s lovemaking, and Wolfgang loves the feel of his lover’s naked body against his.

He rests his hand on Rajan’s bare hip, slowly stroking his warm skin. He kisses his shoulder then presses his face to the nape of his neck and breathes him in. His nostrils are filled with that warm, slightly spicy scent that immediately brings comfort to him.

Rajan stirs, pushing back into him and murmuring contentedly. He takes his hand and laces their fingers together.

‘Mmm, good morning, my love,’ he murmurs, his voice still heavy with sleep.

Wolfgang smiles as he feels the familiar throb of pleasure in his belly. He loves it when Rajan calls him that. Rajan always makes him feel loved.

He kisses his shoulder again. ‘Morning, Liebling.’

Rajan sighs contentedly. ‘Has Kala gone to Temple?’

‘Uh huh. She’s just left.’

He takes his hand out of Rajan’s grip and begins to caress his soft belly. He traces his fingers down his treasure trail and grins as Rajan shivers with pleasure.

‘Are you being naughty?’ asked Rajan. ‘We don’t want to distract Kala, do we?’

Wolfgang chuckles at Rajan’s teasing tone. ‘She’s got blockers if we bother her.’ He bites softly at Rajan’s neck. ‘I want to have some fun.’

He trails his hand over Rajan’s skin, teasing and caressing and feeling Rajan’s body respond to him. He knows just how to make his lover feel good, knows just what he likes. He has put so much time into studying him, learning his body, and understanding his mind. Because Rajan deserves it. Rajan deserves to feel pleasure and love and adoration because that is what he gives them. He deserves everything.

Rajan turns into him and meets his lips in a kiss. Wolfgang deepens the kiss, slipping his tongue into his lover’s mouth to taste him. He could spend hours just kissing Rajan. Making out, Will calls it, like teenagers. Sometimes they are like that. Sometimes they just cannot get enough of each other.

Wolfgang loves these mornings when Kala goes to Temple and he gets to focus on Rajan. Just like he loves when Rajan has to go in for meetings and he can focus on Kala. He knows too that Rajan and Kala have their own time together, without him. They’ve learned how important that is.

Rajan’s hand cups his jaw, his thumb caressing his cheek. Wolfgang’s belly flips at the tenderness of Rajan’s touch. He was never touched as much as Rajan touches him, never caressed and kissed and adored the way Rajan and Kala do. He doesn’t know how he lived all those years without them.

He doesn’t have to worry about that anymore. He knows they won’t leave him. He knows they love him. They show him every day.

Wolfgang slips his arm around Rajan, holding him close. He trails his fingertips down his spine, then caresses his firm but soft bottom. He smirks as Rajan shivers against him. They both know what’s going to happen. They will make love, delighting in each other’s pleasure. They will shower together, probably allowing themselves to indulge each other again, before finally going to make breakfast together and wait for Kala’s return.

Wolfgang maybe loves those moments as much as he loves the sex. They’d just cuddle up together, usually dressed in not very much. They’ll watch TV or listen to music or read, and just hold each other. Wolfgang likes to rest his head on Rajan’s shoulder and feel his arm around him. Rajan always holds him so close. He’ll drop kisses into Wolfgang’s hair and breathe in his scent. These moments make Wolfgang feel so loved and precious. It is an amazing feeling. Yet another thing he didn’t know how he lived without. But now he doesn’t have to. Not ever again.


	9. Chapter 9

The bath welcomes Wolfgang with intensely soothing heat. It envelops him, immediately easing the post-workout tension in his muscles. He lets out a groan as he sinks into the water up to his neck and allows his head to drop back onto the soft bath pillow. His eyes drift closed.

‘That is one of the sexiest sounds I’ve ever heard,’ says Rajan, his voice floating across the echoey bathroom to Wolfgang’s ears.

Wolfgang smiles but doesn’t open his eyes. ‘This bath is so good, Schatz.’

‘Just the right thing after your workout?’

‘Mmm, yeah. You should get in too.’

‘But I haven’t done any exercise in days. I’m not sure I deserve a long luxurious bath.’

Wolfgang smirks. ‘Get in and I’ll give you some exercise.’

Rajan laughs. ‘That does sound tempting. Where’s Kala?’

Wolfgang feels for her. She’s reading a book on the sofa. He nuzzles at her neck. ‘I’m about thirty seconds away from persuading Rajan to get in this bath with me. Why don’t you come too?’

She smiles at him, a hint of mischief in her big brown eyes. ‘But my book is so fascinating.’

He grins. ‘I’m more fascinating. I’m a dark tortured soul, remember?’

She rolls her eyes. ‘Well, if you put it like that.’

He beams, delighted to have got his way. ‘I’ll tell Rajan you’re coming.’

Back in the bathroom, he looks up to find Rajan already stripping off. ‘She’s coming.’

‘I thought so from that look on your face.’ He folds up his clothes on the chair, then steps into the bath with Wolfgang.

Wolfgang sits up a little so he can kiss his lover. Rajan’s mouth is soft but he returns Wolfgang’s kiss firmly, tracing his thumb across his cheek in a gentle caress.

They kiss for a long moment, tasting each other and giving just a little feel of what is to come later. Then they settle back in the bath to enjoy the heat and wait for Kala. Wolfgang rests his head on Rajan’s shoulder and lets out a contented sigh.

Then Kala is there, climbing into the bath and settling between them. Their embrace in three way now, each of them holding the others. She kisses them both, taking her time with each of them. Wolfgang always likes to watch when his lovers kiss each other. He loves seeing how much they love each other. He cannot help allowing himself to share the sensation with Kala though. Any excuse to feel them.

When she kisses him, her hand cups his cheek with such tenderness, like he is something precious and worthy of care.

Her smile afterwards sends joy sparkling through him, joy he never knew before her. Rajan puts his arms around them both, tugging them close and Wolfgang rests his head against his shoulder again, his arm around Kala. He closes his eyes and sinks into that feeling of safety and home, a feeling he never knew before them.


	10. Chapter 10

Wolfgang stands ready in a fighting stance, his gaze fixed on his opponent. His heart rate jumps but his breathing is calm. He smiles a little; he knows he has the upper hand here. 

His opponent frowns, focusing on his stance and trying to copy it. Wolfgang smiles a little wider as he notices the drop of the other man’s elbow and the unsure placement of his feet. 

He waits, allowing his opponent to make the first move. He doesn’t have to wait long. He sees the movement a moment before it happens, sidesteps neatly and hooks his foot around the other man’s ankle. 

A split second later they are both on the floor. A breath after that Wolfgang has him pinned beneath him. 

‘Damn it,’ huffs Rajan, disappointed to be pinned yet again. 

Wolfgang grins, flexing his hips into his lover. ‘Give?’

Rajan frowns. ‘I could get out of this.’

Wolfgang smirks at him. ‘Go on then.’

Rajan pushes back against Wolfgang’s grip but quickly finds he cannot budge it. Wolfgang let’s his grin get wider. 

‘Like I said, give?’

Rajan glares at him but Wolfgang can see the light in his eyes. ‘This isn’t fair, you’ve got years of experience in martial arts on me. Plus you have the help of seven other people.’

Wolfgang laughs. ‘Well only one of those is any help with this.’

He feels Will’s presence and he glances up and grins at the frown on his clustermate’s face. 

‘Hey, I help too!’

Wolfgang laughs. ‘Come on, you know she’s better than you.’

He feels Rajan’s grip shift a second too late and the next thing he knows he is pinned beneath his lover and unable to move. 

Sun laughs down at him. ‘And I know not to take my attention off my opponent.’

‘Fucking voices in my head,’ Wolfgang mutters. 

Rajan laughs, grinning like the cat who got the cream. ‘I take it they’re distracting you?’

Wolfgang doesn’t struggle. He simply looks up into the face of his lover, smiling softly. 

‘I don’t think I tell you often enough how pretty you are.’

Rajan’s cheeks darken with a gentle blush. Wolfgang can see him debating with himself. Wolfgang licks his lips, just to help the process along. 

It works. Rajan leans down and kisses him. It’s soft but also hot with barely restrained passion. Rajan’s hands move from their position pinning down Wolfgang’s arms and go to cup his face. His fingers flutter over his cheeks in a gentle caress and Wolfgang no longer cares about the fight or winning. He only cares about getting more of this. 

Rajan’s touch moves down his neck, his fingertips lingering in the hollow of his throat before he moves lower, allowing his touch to skim over the part of his chest accessible above his open collar. 

Then something shifts and they are wrestling their training uniforms off each other’s bodies. 

Their skin is slick with a fine sheen of sweat and that first slide against each other makes them both groan out loud. 

They move fast and haphazardly against each other, scrabbling for any kisses and touches they can snatch. The urgency overtakes them and they wrestle with each other in a desperate need to reach that peak together. 

They move against each other, seeking heat and friction, the softness and the hardness of each other. 

Wolfgang gives first, surrendering himself to the pleasure Rajan is determined to give him. Rajan presses hard into their kiss and follows Wolfgang into his orgasm. 

For some minutes, they lie together in a breathless embrace, exchanging lazy kisses and soft touches. 

Then Wolfgang laughs. ‘Why do our workouts always seem to end like that?’

‘Because you’re insatiable,’ says Kala. 

Wolfgang looks up and smiles. She’s in her bikini and looks a little flushed, probably from the effect his arousal has had on her. At first he thinks she’s visiting but then Rajan looks up and smiles at her. 

‘Can you blame me? He’s pretty irresistible, as you can attest to, my love.’

Kala smiles demurely but Wolfgang feels enough of what she’s feeling to see beyond that. She wants them. 

‘I’m going for a swim,’ she says, then walks away. 

She’s only got a few feet away when she stops and looks back, giving them a pretend stern expression. ‘You two should shower off before you join me.’

She continues on towards the swimming pool and gets in. Wolfgang and Rajan glance at each other, grinning. 

‘You heard the lady,’ Rajan says. He gets up and pulls Wolfgang to his feet. 

Together they grab a quick shower at the poolside before jumping in the pool after their lover. They both know she won’t be so demure very soon. 


	11. Chapter 11

Wolfgang comes downstairs after his morning swim to find Rajan in the kitchen. He pauses at the bottom of the stairs and watches his lover. He is still in the t-shirt and shorts he slept in, as it happens it is one of Wolfgang’s t-shirts. Wolfgang grins; Rajan is constantly stealing his shirts and Wolfie can't bring himself to mind.

Rajan is humming to himself, as he arranges fresh croissants on three plates and pours freshly squeezed orange juice into three glasses. The kettle is boiling and Wolfgang guesses he is also in the process of making chai for him and Kala, and coffee for Wolfgang. There is a tulip in a little glass vase waiting on the tray.

Wolfgang feels a soft smile spread across his face. Rajan is the most attentive person he’s ever known. Even a simple breakfast has so much effort and thought put into it.

He crosses the open plan living area, making his way silently over to Rajan. Reaching him, he slids his arms around his waist and rests his chin on his shoulder. Rajan doesn't jump, because Rajan always feels safe, but a pleasurable shiver goes through him as Wolfgang’s hand reaches beneath his shirt to caress his bare skin.

‘Hello, I wondered where you’d got to,’ Rajan says, his voice full of warmth.

Wolfgang feels that now familiar flutter in his belly at that gentle, loving voice. ‘Been for a swim,’ he says. ‘It’s beautiful up there. Have I told you how grateful I am for you buying us a place with a swimming pool?’

Rajan laughs softly. ‘Yeah, you’ve told me a lot.’ He turns into him, kisses him, then wraps his arms around his bare waist. ‘It wasn’t an entirely selfless act though.’

Wolfgang smirks, guessing where Rajan is going with this. ‘It wasn’t?’ he asks, with his best innocent voice.

A grin spreads across Rajan’s face as his hand slids down from Wolfgang’s waist to his bare bottom and squeezes a cheek, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. ‘Nope, it was mostly about increasing the odds of you walking around naked.’

‘Tell him you don’t need any help with that,’ says Kala’s soft voice in his ear, a moment before he feels one of her butterfly kisses against his neck. A low moan escapes his mouth.

Rajan raises an eyebrow, then his mouth works as he realises what is going on. ‘Ah, the lady of the house is awake, is she?’

Wolfgang smirks. ‘Well, Kala is anyway. Ow, hey!’ he complains, as Kala jabs him in the ribs. Then he frowns, trying to work out how that actually hurt. It still doesn't make sense.

Rajan shakes his head and pulls away laughing. ‘Come on, help me get this ready before you two start bickering.’

‘We never bicker,’ says Wolfgang, pouring the boiled water into the mini cafetiere that was usually just used for him.

Rajan laughs. ‘You’re always bickering.’ He frowns. ‘And it’s usually only half verbally and the rest is in your head. I’m sure you do it just to confuse me.’

Wolfgang laughs. ‘Maybe.’ He nudges his hip against Rajan’s. ‘But that’s why we have you. You smooth everything over.’

‘I guess it just works, doesn’t it? The three of us. It just fits.’ He glances at Wolfgang and smiles. ‘It’s a good thing I’ve got both of you. I’m not sure I could handle either of you individually. Somehow, I don’t really understand how, you work better together.’

‘I think that’s the eight of us. Without them … without every single one of them, I’d be a mess. I think we all feel like that. Before we had each other, we weren’t complete.’

Kala puts her arms around his waist and rests her head on his shoulder. ‘We’re complete now.’

Wolfgang turns his head to kiss her, feeling her warmth and her softness. He feels her need, inseparable from his own. ‘I don’t know if it’s us she wants or the food,’ he says, with a grin. ‘But we’d better get up there now.’

‘It’s the food,’ she says. Then she smiles. ‘No, it’s you two.’ She hesitates, then starts to laugh. ‘ _And_ the food.’

He laughs and Rajan looks curiously at him as he sets the plates and drinks on two trays. ‘What?’

‘Kala’s very keen for us to get there, that’s all.’

Rajan shakes his head. ‘I guess surprising her is out of the question with you sneaking around.’

Wolfgang just grins. ‘You’ll have to get up earlier to surprise us.’

Rajan grins, his free hand resting on the small of Wolfgang’s back as they make their way towards the stairs. ‘I’ll keep trying, just so I get to see you both smile.’

Wolfgang leans in and kisses him. ‘Charmer,’ he says, affectionately.

Kala sighs happily, knowing they are on their way. ‘He is. We’re so lucky to have him.’

‘We are so lucky,’ Wolfgang agrees and watches the way Rajan’s whole face lights up with delight at pleasing them.


	12. Chapter 12

Clubbing has never been Rajan’s thing. He tried it as a young man, of course. But he’d never really understood its appeal. Not until Wolfgang.

Clubbing is definitely Wolfgang’s thing. Rajan has seen how, even when Wolfgang feels at his worst, a night out clubbing makes him feel better.

He’s not feeling bad tonight though. He’s exuberant, bouncing around the bedroom as they get ready. His blue eyes are bright with joy as he tugs Rajan towards him and kisses him hard.

‘You’re gonna love this club, Liebling,’ he murmured. ‘Perfect music to fuck to.’

Rajan feels that familiar pleasurable jerk in his belly at Wolfgang’s words. His lover can always make him feel like that. He pulls Rajan in for another kiss, a longer one this time. Rajan knows how much Wolfgang delights in kissing him.

‘Are you two going to make out all night or are you going to get ready?’ asked Kala.

Wolfgang laughs as she grasps him shoulder and tugs him away.

‘Do you still want to wear make up?’ she asks.

‘Of course. And I want the sparkly stuff. I want to stand out in the strobe lights.’

Rajan grins as Wolfgang turns his attention on Kala, catching her around the waist and pulling her in for a kiss too. Rajan watches them, feeling warmth inside. It is so obvious how much they love each other and it always has been, right from the very beginning. He doesn’t remember being jealous exactly, just desperately wanting to be part of that, wanting them both to feel that for him. And now, they do.

Kala pulls away from kissing Wolfgang and pushes on his shoulder. Rajan has no idea how she has the willpower to _stop_ kissing Wolfgang.

She gives him a stern look, with just a hint of a smile. ‘If you want makeup, you’re going to have to sit still and let me put it on you.’

Wolfgang smirks but does as he’s told, sitting on the bed and turning his face up towards her.

Rajan takes the opportunity to study them. Wolfgang is already dressed, all in black, complete with his black boots. Rajan smiles slightly. He’s not sure he’s ever seen Wolfgang wear anything else on his feet except those boots. Rajan knows they make him feel powerful. The rest of his outfit is tight and shows off his muscles and his tight ass. He looks beautiful.

Kala looks beautiful too. She’s wearing a short purple dress with sparkles on the bodice. She’s done her makeup already and has sparkly purple eyeshadow on. Rajan watches her face as she concentrates on Wolfgang. He closes his eyes as she artfully applies eyeliner. His expression is calm, enjoying her attention on him. But his hand is tapping out a rhythm where it rests on the bed beside him and Rajan knows half his attention is already at the club. Rajan knows how the music will get inside him, making him want to dance all night, move without thinking.

Clubbing has never been Rajan’s thing. But he’s completely mad about Wolfie and every moment seeing him as happy as clubbing makes him, is the best time Rajan could have.

Wolfgang stands up and grins at Rajan. ‘Well? How do I look?’

Rajan looks. As well as the eyeliner, he has silver sparkly eyeshadow, and he looks absolutely gorgeous. ‘Would it be distracting if I said you look fuckable?’

Kala rolls her eyes, laughing and Wolfgang beams, showing off his dimples. He reaches for Rajan, grasps him by the collar and brings him close for a kiss.

‘We’ll get to that later, Liebling.’ He pulls away, takes Kala’s hand, and kisses her. ‘Now let’s go clubbing.’


	13. Chapter 13

Wolfgang’s eye makeup sparkles under the strobe lights and Rajan keeps catching sight of his constant wide grin as he dances. He moves out of instinct, without any particular dance moves, just following what the music tells him. Sometimes he smiles or laughs at thin air and Rajan knows he’s enjoying the cluster’s presence as well as his lovers’.

Kala’s eyes keep drifting closed as she sways to the music and Rajan guesses she’s also enjoying dancing with her cluster. They always seem to be there when music is involved.

Wolfgang reaches out and grabs Rajan by the waist, pulls him close and kisses him hard. ‘I love dancing with you, Liebling.’

Rajan feels a thrill in his belly at those words. Wolfgang doesn’t often say things. He finds it difficult. Rajan cherishes it when he does.

Wolfgang reaches for Kala’s hand and tugs her close for a kiss. Rajan watches them. He loves to watch them together, whether it’s kissing or love-making, or just holding each other. He can see their connection, feel it like electricity sparkling near him. He can feel the unspoken thoughts between them and he is just so glad he is part of their love.

Wolfgang still has his hand on his waist and he tugs him into them. Rajan wraps his arms around them both, feeling the heat of their bodies against him. He wants them. He can feel their eagerness for him too, their attraction and their desire. He knows that when they get home, they will tumble over each other, kissing and tugging at each other until they make it to bed and can at last allow their pleasure to take over their bodies.

Rajan doesn’t want to wait yet at the same time, he doesn’t want this moment to be over either.

Greedy is a word he knows people use for people like him, those who love more than one gender and more than one person at once. He doesn’t care. He wants them, all these moments with them all at once. Maybe that does make it greedy but how can something bad make him feel so good? He has never felt like this in his life. He feels like he has everything he wants, could ever want, as long as he has the two of them.

As long as he has them, as long as they want him, he cannot imagine being any happier.

‘Want you,’ he murmurs to them both.

Wolfgang smiles and kisses him softly on the mouth. ‘You’ve got us.’

‘And we’ve got you,’ says Kala, and smiles.

Rajan grins at her. He knows that she too never expected to have all this. She had expected to have to make a choice between two men she loved. She’d never expected to be able to have everything she wanted.

But the moment Rajan had watched her kiss Wolfgang for that first time, he’d known there was no other choice to make. This is how it is meant to be. They are meant to be, the three of them just like this.


	14. Chapter 14

Kala hears her own gasp as she watches Wolfgang sink to his knees in front of Rajan. She can feel his arousal, enhancing her own, the heat between their legs throbbing through their bodies. Far more daring than she used to be, she slips her hand into her silk knickers, seeking out that wet heat.

She watches Wolfgang. The makeup he’d worn on their night out is a little smudged now but it only adds to his beauty. He’s so beautiful and she doesn’t think he really knows it. He knows he’s good-looking, of course, but he doesn’t see his own inner beauty.

His blue eyes are bright as he gazes up at Rajan.

Rajan reaches out and caresses his cheek. ‘You’re so beautiful, my love,’ he murmurs.

Wolfgang grins but the slight blush on his cheeks reveals how much that means to him. Without a word, he reaches out and tugs open Rajan’s pants, pushing them down impatiently.

Rajan laughs and steps out of them. Wolfgang pushes him backwards until he reaches the bed. Kala, in sync with her clustermate lover, tugs Rajan down beside her. He turns his head towards her and meets her mouth in a kiss. It’s gentle to start with but Kala presses forward and he lets himself go, showing her his passion for her.

Wolfgang, still on his knees, is busy. He grasps Rajan’s cock in his hand and Kala can feel the thick weight of it against her own palm. These sensations used to be confusing but she’s used to them now. They just add to it.

She feels the moment that Wolfgang takes their lover into his mouth. She feels it in Rajan’s shudder against her but, at the same time, she can taste the saltiness of it and feel the heat of it in his mouth.

She remembers the first time she did this for Rajan. Wolfgang had guided her because she’d had no idea what she was doing and she’d never been brave enough before. She’d asked him if Lito had helped him and he’d laughed and told her he’d learned to suck cock well before he’d met Lito. She always forgets about that. Before the cluster, she could never have imagined being with a woman but now it is just normal. Before the cluster, she couldn’t have imagined she’d end up with two men either.

Rajan moans against her and she breaks the kiss. She wants to watch. Rajan’s eyes are closed but his hand is still on Wolfgang’s cheek, gently urging him on. Rajan is always both encouraging and appreciative of everything they do for him. Wolfgang teases him, calling him a gentlemanly lover. Kala knows it’s one of the things Wolfgang loves most about Rajan.

There is so much Wolfgang has trouble saying but he never fails to show them how much he loves them.

She watches him. His eyes are closed and he’s taking Rajan’s cock deep, just slowly sucking and licking to give him pleasure.

He reaches for her, tugging gently on her wrist. She follows his meaning and kneels up. Not needing to be told, Rajan turns to her. He opens his eyes for a moment, grins at her, then cups her breasts. A moment later, her bra is cast aside and Rajan is lowering his mouth to her nipples. His attention is soft but thorough and soon she is moaning softly, her clenching thighs driving her against his body.

Then Wolfgang is reaching up between her legs, even as he continues to suck Rajan’s cock. In their minds, she reaches for him, sharing her pleasure with him as the three of them join together. He doesn’t need to be touched, because he is sharing in their pleasure. Rajan comes first and Kala can feel the final, firmer thrust into Wolfgang’s mouth and the sudden hot saltiness on his tongue. She opens her eyes to see the light in Wolfgang’s eyes as he swallows him down.

With a smirk, Wolfgang lets Rajan’s cock slip from his mouth, then immediately turns his attention to her. Rajan shifts back as Wolfgang takes hold of her by her hips and lowers his mouth to her. She groans as she feels the heat of his mouth through her silk knickers.

Impatient, she pushes them down and he laughs as he slides them off for her. Then his mouth is on her properly and she can taste herself as he kisses and licks her. He teases idly for a few moments, then flickers his tongue over that sweet spot and chuckles as she bucks up into him.

She can feel Rajan watching them and blindly she reaches out and tugs him close. He kisses her, his tongue caressing hers in a mirror of the actions of Wolfgang’s tongue.

Warmth throbs through her and she can feel her thighs start to tremble. Wolfgang feels it too and he speeds up, his tongue moving fast. She lets out a cry and allows herself to tip into pleasure. Her body shudders between her two men as they continue to rain attention onto her.

When she has recovered, she tugs Wolfgang up with her and Rajan, pulling him into a close embrace. His cock is hard against her thigh and she knows that soon they will give him all the attention he deserves. But for now, he is content with having pleasured them. She looks at him and smiles. His eyeliner is smudged and there is glittery eyeshadow smeared across his cheeks. He looks as though he’s been ravished. She reaches out and caresses his cheek.

‘You just need some smudged lipstick to complete the ravished look.’

He laughs, his eyes sparkling. ‘We’ll have to move onto the ravishing next.’ He looked at both of them in turn. ‘I want to fuck and be fucked at the same time.’ He smirks. ‘I don’t mind which one of you does which.’

For a moment, Kala can see Riley, who grins at her. ‘If you need any tips, I can provide. I’ve had quite a bit of practise with Will now.’

Kala blushes and smiles. She has to admit the idea of doing that with Wolfgang has appeal. It scares her a little but, with Wolfgang, she has learned that, even if she is scared, experimenting with sex is something her men will always help her feel safe doing.


End file.
